Our Happiness Birthday
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Kegelisahan dan sisi lain dari salah satu elemental Boboiboy saat mendekati hari ulang tahunnya. Di dedikasikan untuk event #HBDOurHero. "PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGIIII!" "Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Tidak berguna. Aku kakak yang payah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,"


_"_ _Hei, ayo kita main. Sebentar saja."_

 _Seorang pemuda menoleh. Seketika napasnya tercekat. Wajahnya memucat. Kalimat yang diucapkannya memang manis, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan intonasi dan terlebih wujudnya. Sebuah benda yang jumlahnya tidak ia ketahui berbentuk bundar sedang melayang-layang didepan wajahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak...MENJAUH DARIKU!"_

 _Ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Ketika menoleh, benda itu mengejarnya. Ia baru sadar, balon itu tidak ada pemiliknya. Berarti...yang mengajaknya bermain adalah balon itu._ Balon itu...bisa bicara? _Batinnya ketakutan._

 _"_ _Hei, ayolah. Aku ingin bermain denganmu, atau kau mau mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran, ya? Baiklah," pemuda itu semakin panik._

 _"_ _TIDAK! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGIIIII!"_

 _Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghindar dari benda-benda terkutuk itu. Tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkan caranya. Mereka selalu saja menemukannya dimanapun ia sembunyi. Dan bagaimana bisa kota sebesar ini terlihat sangat sepi bahkan ia tidak melihat satu orang pun disana._

 _Ia menengok kebelakang dan benda itu sudah semakin dekat, juga semakin banyak jumlahnya. Pemuda itu semakin gelagapan. Harus kemana ia sekarang? Dimana ini? Ia tidak ingat mengapa ia tiba-tiba berada disini._

 _"_ _Sial. Sial. Silal," umpatnya._

 _Ia semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar, air mata sudah hampir menutupi pandangannya dan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari._

 _"_ _Hah...hah...hah..."_

 _Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tersenggal. Kepalanya pusing, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang._

 _"_ _Ahahahahah...sudah puas main kejar-kejarnya, hm? Bermainlah sebentar lagi bersamaku."_

 _Suara itu..._

 _"_ _TIDAK MAU! PERGI KAU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" teriaknya. Ia meringkuk menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"_ _Pergi..hiks..kumohon..." lirihnya putus asa. Bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini tumpah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia takut. Sangat takut._

 _Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat sosok mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah muda khas dengan hijab senada favoritnya, sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya. Ibundanya. Sang pemuda memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan berlari menghampiri sosok itu._

 _"_ _Mama," panggilnya._

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Mama," panggilnya lagi._

 _"_ _..."_

 _Sang pemuda bergerak menyentuh pundak sosok yang ia yakini ibunya itu._

 _"_ _Ma-.."_

 _Sosok itu menoleh. Ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ketakutannya yang tadi hilang kembali lagi. Sosok itu, memang bertubuh manusia tapi kepalanya...balon?_

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAA! HANTU BALOOOONN!"_

 _Ia berbalik hendak berlari. Malang, kakinya tersandung sebuah batu._

.

.

 **Disclaimer Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: Elementals Sibling, Oneshoot, Dedicated for #HBDOurHero Event, No Super Power, Parent!BoboiboyYaya, typo**

 **Genre: Family**

.

.

DUAK! SRET! BRUKK! PRANG!

"AAKHH.!"

Seorang pemuda terbangun dengan napas memburu. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia hanya duduk diam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Dok! Dok! Dok!"

"Kak! Boleh Gempa masuk?"

Pemuda itu diam. Masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 _Ckrek._

Halilintar menoleh saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Eh? Kak Ha-.."

"AAAAAAAA! HANTUUUU!" Halilintar berteriak histeris lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya kebalakang dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Gempa terkejut, langsung mendekati kakaknya.

"Hei! Sadar kak! Ini aku. Gempa." Gempa berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang tengah histeris ini. Walaupun sempat cengo sesaat.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGIIII!" Halilintar semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ka-.."

"PERGI!"

Halilintar semakin histeris. Sang adik menjauh. Gempa, untuk pertama kalinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Halilintar tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain yang benar-benar lain dari kakak pertamanya itu.

"Pergi...hiks...kumohon...hiks.."

Tubuh dibalik selimut itu bergetar diiringi isakan tangis yang begitu pilu, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Gempa semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ada apa ini? Kak Hali?. Gempa? apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. Membuat Gempa hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya sekaligus membuatnya lega. Ia tidak akan mengadapi ini sendirian. Taufan terpaku melihat kondisi kamar kakaknya. Lemari kecil disamping ranjang Halilintar tampak bergeser juga pecahan gelas disebelahnya dengan air yang menggenang disekitarnya, juga...gundukan selimut tepat disamping ranjang.

"A-ah.. Aku tidak tahu, kak. Saat aku masuk kak Hali sudah seperti ini." Jawab Gempa.

Taufan terlihat tidak mengerti tapi mengabaikannya. Ia mendekati gundukkan selimut disamping ranjang lalu menyentuhnya pelan. Terlihat jelas raut khawatir di wajah kakak keduanya saat merasakan getaran disana juga suara isak tangis yang baru saja disadarinya.

"Kak? Kak Hali?" Taufan mencoba memanggil kakaknya.

"..."

"Kak, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lembut.

Namun, tampaknya Halilintar tidak mendengar. Taufan bingung, ia menatap Gempa dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari adiknya. Perlahan Gempa ikut mendekat, berjongkok disamping gundukan selimut itu lalu memeluknya. Gempa dapat merasakan tubuh dibalik selimut itu terkejut atas apa yang dilakukannya

"Kak Hali, jangan seperti ini. Kakak tidak sendiri. Ada aku, ada kak Taufan. Kami akan selalu bersama kakak. Kakak tenang, ya," bujuk Gempa lembut, diakhiri dengan nada memohon.

Gempa merasakan kakaknya mulai tenang, juga isakannya yang perlahan berhenti. Beberapa saat Gempa bertahan dalam posisi itu, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa Halilintar benar-benar tenang. Ia menarik pelan selimut yang digunakan sang kakak untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Taufan tetap berjaga kalau-kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu. Ia hanya mengamati Gempa yang sedang menarik selimut Halilintar, membujuknya tanpa kata-kata.

Taufan dan Gempa terkejut melihat keadaan Halilintar setelah berhasil menarik lepas selimut yang menutupinya. Keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Mata sembab, hidung memerah dan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Halilintar menatap kosong kedepan, tampak masih belum benar-benar sadar. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya limbung ke arah Taufan. Taufan berhasil menangkap tubuh sang kakak sebelum menghantam lantai yang dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuh sang kakak menghadap padanya.

"Kak Hali? Kau kenapa?"

"..." Halilintar tidak menjawab. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup.

Taufan menepuk pelan pipi Halilintar, mencoba menyadarkannya. Nihil. Matanya telah tertutup sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tubuh yang awalnya terasa begitu dingin mulai menghangat. Ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Halilintar.

"Ah, dia demam. Gempa, buatkan kompres untuk kak Hali. Biar aku yang menjaganya disini sekalian membersihkan pecahan gelas itu." Gempa mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Taufan memapah sang kakak untuk ditidurkan diatas ranjang. Namun, matanya tak sengaja melihat noda merah tampak memanjang di lantai. Ia menyelusurinya dan berakhir di kaki Halilintar. Taufan segera menidurkan kakaknya diranjang lalu mencari kotak P3K milik kakaknya. Ia membuka lemari kecil -yang berfungsi sebagai meja sekaligus- disamping ranjang. Saat ia hendak mengambil kotak itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di sudut atas lemari kecil itu. Darah. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tahu penyebab luka pada kaki kakaknya.

Taufan melihat ada kotak lain dalam lemari itu, lebarnya hampir menyamai lebar lemari kecil ini dengan tinggi sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tidak akan terlihat dari jauh. Ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan terkejut melihat isinya. berkotak-kotak _softlens_. Taufan menatap wajah pucat Halilintar sebentar lalu beralih pada benda di tangannya.

Ah, Taufan tersadar. Halilintar sedang terluka, ia harus segera mengobatinya agar tidak infeksi. Ia meletakkan kotak _softlens_ itu kembali dan menutup pintunya. _Akan kutanyakan nanti,_ batinnya

Taufan mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, sempat ngilu melihat luka yang memanjang itu tapi ia bertahan. Taufan kemudian meneteskan obat luka, lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

Gempa datang bersamaan dengan selesainya Taufan mengobati luka Halilintar.

"Eh? Kak Hali luka? Kenapa?" tanya Gempa beruntun.

"Ah, Gempa. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Taufan memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Gempa. Adiknya terlihat akan protes, tapi mengurungkannya. Ia segera keluar untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas di kamar kakaknya.

#HBDOurHero

03.00 a.m

Sudah satu jam sejak mereka bangun. Taufan mengambil handuk kecil dari dahi Halilintar untuk dibasahi kembali.

"Gempa, tidurlah. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kak. Besok 'kan libur."

"Bukan berarti kau boleh begadang. Tidurlah. Kalau kak Hali tahu, habis kau."

"Huh...iya, iya. Aku tidur. Tapi disini, ya?"

Taufan tersenyum puas saat Gempa menuruti kata-katanya –meskipun harus memberikan sedikit ancaman, karena Gempa paling tidak bisa melawan kakak tertuanya itu-. Ia mengangguk memberi izin adiknya untuk tidur di kamar kakak pertama mereka. Terdengar dengkuran halus tidak lama setelah adik kecilnya membaringkan kepala pada tepi kasur Halilintar.

"Dasar." Taufan mengusap lembut kepala adiknya, tersenyum.

Pandangannya beralih pada ponsel Halilintar yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disampingnya –yang untungnya tidak ikut terjatuh. Taufan menyalakannya dan terkejut melihat tanggal hari ini, 10 Maret 2017. Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka ulang tahun.

"Gawat. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Biasanya ia sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahun untuk saudaranya sejak tanggal satu. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan hampir kehabisan waktu. Taufan berpikir keras, apa yang akan ia berikan kepada saudaranya nanti.

"Ah. Mungkin itu saja, ya?"

#HBDOurHero

05.30 a.m

"Tau...fan?"

"Hm? Eh, kak Hali sudah bangun?"

Awalnya Taufan terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Tangan sang adik bergerak menyentuh dahinya, lalu tersenyum lega.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Eh? Kakak pingsan tadi. Ingat?"

Giliran Halilintar yang terkejut, ia tidak ingat apapun sebelum ini. Yang ia ingat hanya tadi malam setelah mengerjakan PR ia langsung tidur. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat memaksa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Akh..."

"Kak? Kau kenapa? Sudah, jangan dipaksa. Tenang, ok. Ini, minum dulu."

Taufan menyentuh tangannya dan menurunkannya. Membantunya bangun dan memberikan minum lalu menidurkannya kembali. Dirinya sudah merasa lebih tenang, namun ia menatap adiknya meminta penjelasan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kak Hali tidak ingat, jangan dipaksa. Nanti tambah sakit."

"Tapi-.." Halilintar ingin menyangkal.

"Sudah. Sekarang kakak istirahat saja lagi."

"Kau harus janji. Jelaskan padaku nanti."

"Iya. Sekarang, tidur."

"Iya, iya."

#HBDOurHero

Taufan sebenarnya merasa kakaknya sedang gelisah. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang digelisahkan oleh kakaknya itu. Ia melirik jam dinding, 05.45.

"Ah, sudah pagi."

Taufan menatap kedua saudaranya yang masih terlelap. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pundak Gempa, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Gempa, bangun. Sudah pagi."

"Hmm...iya, kak."

Taufan ingin tertawa melihat adiknya. Kegiatan rutin bangun tidur Gempa sangat lucu baginya. Dari caranya mengucek mata apalagi saat kepalanya memaksa masuk kebawah selimut itu. Seperti anak kucing yang sedang ingin dimanja induknya.

"Hentikan kegiatan kucingmu itu."

"Huh...kak Taufan selalu saja begitu," kesal Gempa.

"Hei, jangan marah. Kau bisa masak bubur, 'kan? Kasihan kak Hali, pasti saat bangun nanti dia lapar."

"Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat."

"Sudah, sana kakak mandi. Bau tau. Aku masak dulu," ujarya angkuh.

"Oh, mau main denganku?" Taufan menyeringai.

Gempa lari. Taufan langsung mengejarnya.

"HUAA...AMPUN, KAK! AHAHAHAH!"

"Hehehe... inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengejek kakak super gantengmu," kata Taufan sambil terus menggelitiki Gempa.

"AHAHAHAHAH...CUKUP KAK!BERHENTII!"

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Gempa tergeletak di lantai, kelelahan. Taufan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu sang adik berdiri. Gempa menyeringai.

BRUK!

"Aduh..."

Taufan mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk lantai. Rupanya Gempa menarik tangannya sampai ia terjatuh. Kenapa ia bisa lupa sikap jahil adiknya ini.

"BYE KAK TAUFAN!" Gempa lari terbirit-birit menuruni tangga.

"AWAS KAU GEMPA!" teriak Taufan kesal.

"Uhh...lebih baik aku mandi."

Taufan berlalu memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

#HBDOurHero

"Pffttttt...Mama jadi hantu? Hantu BALON?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH.. Jadi karena itu kak Hali takut!?"

"Umm...se,sejak kapan kakak takut (phobia) balon?

Ya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Halilintar. Sang kakak tertua sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam-kecuali bagian dirinya histeris sampai akhirnya pingsan-, ia menceritakan mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Dan Taufan dengan kejamnya tertawa keras seakan mengejeknya. Ia sebenarnya kesal, tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Namun, respon Gempa sama sekali diluar prediksinya.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu," kata Halilintar ragu.

"Ah, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kakak istirahat lagi saja," kata Gempa sambil membantu menidurkan kakaknya.

Halilintar mengangguk saja. Ia melihat Taufan masih sibuk mengusap-usap air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, tidak lama ia sudah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

#HBDOurHero

"Kakak ini kenapa, sih? Tidak peka." Gempa kesal.

"Hei, mana ada phobia balon. Itu terlalu aneh, Gempa." Taufan membela diri.

Taufan sedikit bersyukur ternyata Halilintar mengingat sebagian apa yang dialaminya dan tidak menanyakan perihal mengapa dirinya pingsan. Ia sebenarnya juga khawatir saat kakaknya bercerita tentang mimpi itu, kakaknya tampak benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi ekspresi itulah yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Huh. Percuma saja bicara denganmu." Kata Gempa berjalan cepat keluar.

"Hei, Gempa. Tunggu aku!" Teriak Taufan sambil mengikuti Gempa.

#HBDOurHero

Taufan terlihat tidak mengerti sikapnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kakak pertama mereka, tapi ia terus membiarkan kakak keduanya itu mengikutinya. Dan Taufan terlihat semakin tidak mengerti saat dirinya tiba-tiba menelpon orangtuanya.

Sebenarnya Gempa juga tidak begitu mengerti, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Tangannya terulur mengambil gagang telepon didepannya lalu menekan beberapa angka yang sudah dihafalnya.

 _"_ _Halo, dengan Boboiboy disini"_ suara berat dan tegas pria dewasa terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Halo, pa."

 _"_ _Oh, Gempa, ada apa?"_ suara itu melunak.

Gempa sedikit terkejut sang ayah langsung mengenalinya. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Boleh Gempa tanya sesuatu?" katanya serius.

 _"_ _Tanya saja."_ Jawab ayahnya santai

"Kenapa kak Hali bisa phobia balon?" Gempa mendengar keterkejutan disebrang sana. Semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Taufan yang mendengarnya tidak percaya. Gempa menelpon ayahya hanya untuk menanyakan itu. Ia sudah akan protes, tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat wajah serius Gempa.

 _"_ _Uhuk! Uhuk! Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"_

"Semalam kak Hali mimpi dikejar balon, saat bangun kak Hali histeris lalu pingsan. Dan sekarang kakak demam. Papa pasti tahu sesuatu, 'kan?"

 _"_ _Gempa, itu tidak-.."_ sang papa berusaha menyangkal.

"Jangan bohong, pa. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" ia segera memotongnya.

 _"_ _Oke, papa ceritakan saat pulang nanti."_ Jawabnya menyerah.

"Memangnya sekarang kenapa?"

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, Gempa. Papa masih sibuk sekarang."_

"Tap-.."

Tut..tut..tut

"Huh. Memang benar. Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Gempa kesal.

"Eh? Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Kakak masih belum ngerti juga? Kakak tahu 'kan kak Hali itu pemberani. Dia memang benci balon, tapi kalau sampai takut tentu saja aneh," jelas Gempa.

"Begitu, ya? Benar juga."

#HBDOurHero

13 Maret 2017

Seorang pemuda bangun dari tidurnya. Suasana rumah masih sangat sepi, ia mengucek matanya lalu menyelusupkan kepalanya kebawah bantal sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar bangun. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya. 06.30 a.m.

"Gawat! Aku telat bangun." Ia berlari ke kamar mandi. Tapi, ia menyadari sesuatu.

PERLENGKAPAN MANDINYA HABIS.

"Aduh...bagaimana ini? Aku lupa belanja kemarin."

Ia keluar, mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Kak, Gempa numpang mandi, ya?"

"..."

Tidak ada balasan. Jangan-jangan...

"Kak? Kak Taufan? Jangan bilang kakak belum bangun..."

"..."

Masih tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Gempa semakin yakin akan pemikirannya. Ia membuka pintu didepannya. Benar saja. Taufan masih meringkuk diatas kasurnya.

"Kak Taufan! Bangun. Kita kesiangan."

"Gempa? sedang apa disini?" Gempa menoleh. Halilintar berdiri diambang pintu. Masih dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Kakak juga telat bangun?!" Seru Gempa tidak percaya. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk.

"Ah...sudahlah. Kakak tolong bangunkan kak Taufan. Aku mau mandi." Kata Gempa akhirnya. Lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Disini? Kamar mandimu kenapa?" Halilintar bertanya heran.

"Perlengkapan mandiku habis." Jawab Gempa seadanya, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

Mata Gempa hampir melompat dari rongganya. Bagaimana tidak? Didepan matanya, kedua kakaknya tertidur pulas. Dan bagaimana bisa Halilintar ikut tertidur disana dengan berbantalkan tubuh Taufan dan kakinya menngantung kebawah.

"A-aa.." ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"HEI KALIAN! BANGUN! BANGUN! JAM BERAPA SEKARANG!?" teriaknya frustasi. Padahal ia dan kedua kakaknya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dikelasnya masing-masing. Entah keberuntungan atau ikatan, saat pemilihan mereka sama-sama menang. Apa jadinya jika mereka terlambat ke sekolah? Hari senin, pula?

"Gempaa...masih pagi buta sudah teriak-teriak."

"Sebentar lagi...Gempa."

"Pagi!? Ini hampir jam tujuh tahu! Oh, dan kalau masih tidak mau bangun, kudoakan kalian semoga mimpi dikejar hantu balon."

Tepat setelah ia selesai mengucapkannya, Halilintar bangun secepat kilat dengan wajah pucat. Gempa sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi emosi menguasainya. Begitu juga dengan Taufan, kakaknya itu langsung bangun dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi, Halilintar masih duduk disana. Gempa khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada kakak tertuanya itu.

"Kak Hali?" Halilintar diam. Gempa merasa bersalah.

"Kak Hali, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, aku terlalu emosi. Maafkan aku, kak." Kata Gempa menyesal. Ia mendekat lalu duduk bersimpuh didepan kaki Halilintar seraya mengetupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tapi kakaknya itu bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

"Ka-kamu tidak salah, Gempa? A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Berdirilah." Kata Halilintar.

Gempa mendengar getaran dalam suara kakaknya. Menambah rasa bersalahnya. Ia seharusnya tidak tebawa emosi seperti tadi. Ia berdiri perlahan dan yang Halilintar lakukan selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut. Halilintar memeluknya, erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Tidak berguna. Aku kakak yang payah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," racau Halilintar.

Gempa mengangguk, balas memeluk kakaknya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu kakak tertuanya berubah, ia bersikap lebih seperti anak kecil daripada seorang kakak, lebih mudah menangis bahkan sampai dua malam kakaknya ini meminta tidur bersama dikamarnya. Gempa mengeratkan pelukannya. Agak lama mereka bertahan seperti itu.

#HBDOurHero

"Mau sampai kapan kalian pelukan, hm?"

Gempa dan Halilintar menengok bersamaan lalu melepas pelukannya. Keduanya melihat Taufan bersandar pada pintu kamar mandinya dengan melipat tangan di dada. Mereka mengabaikannya.

"Kakak mandi dulu, sana. Nanti kita telat," kata Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk lalu pergi.

Ekspresi Taufan berubah cemberut karena diabaikan kedua saudaranya.

"Kalian tega!" katanya dramatis.

SKIP

Ketiganya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Pagi ini Gempa hanya membuatkan roti panggang dengan selai dan susu untuk minumannya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memasak.

#HBDOurHero

"Tinggal lima menit lagi upacara akan dimulai."

Ketiganya terpaksa berangkat dengan menaiki bis. Mereka berpikir akan lebih cepat sampai. Tapi, hari ini mungkin hari sial mereka. Berdesakan, panas, macet karena tiba-tiba ada kecelakaan didepan belum lagi mereka yang mabuk perjalanan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja hari ini?"

Bisikan berasal dari samping kanannya, Taufan.

"Yang benar saja. Ini sudah setengah jalan ke sekolah," jawab Gempa kesal.

Taufan ingat, adiknya ini sangat rajin dan bolos bagaikan neraka baginya. Taufan menatap kearah kakaknya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengajaknya bolos, kak Taufan."

Taufan menggaruk pipinya, tertawa garing. Gempa memutar matanya.

SKIP

Apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Mereka terlambat.

Di gerbang sana, seorang pria paruh baya berseragam _scurity_ menatap ketiganya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Mereka tahu, bertumpuk hukuman akan segera mereka terima sebentar lagi. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menerimanya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti, yang pastinya akan lebih berat.

#HBDOurHero

02.30 p.m

"Ukhh...melelahkan sekali," keluh seorang pemuda bertopi biru.

"Yah. Salah kita sendiri," timpal pemuda bertopi hitam-kuning.

"..." salah satu pemuda, yang mengenakan topi hitam-merah hanya diam.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Melepas lelah setelah seharian dihukum melakukan ini itu mulai dari lari keliling lapangan sampai membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. Mereka diberi waktu istirahat lima belas menit setiap tiga jam bekerja. Mereka masih bersyukur setidaknya meskipun hukumannya tampak tidak manusiawi tapi masih memberikan waktu istirahat walau sebentar. Dan tentu saja hukuman ini berhasil membuat seluruh peserta didiknya disiplin.

"Hei, kalian bertiga. Kalian disuruh masuk kelas masing-masing, hukumannya selesai," kata seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai di depan mereka.

"Hai, Ying. Benarkah itu?" sapa Taufan.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Gempa memastikan.

"Ah, hai Taufan. Iya, ini perintah dari Bu Zilla, guru dari BK. Ah, aku masih ada urusan. Bye semua." Kata Ying.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa ada yang tiba-tiba menyuruh kita masuk? Tigapuluh menit lagi bel pulang dan bukankah jam terakhir ini kosong?" kata Halilintar.

"Iya juga." Gempa baru sadar ada keganjilan disini.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Jadi, kita kembali ke kelas?" Taufan menimpali.

"Apa boleh buat? Ying membawa nama guru BK, kita masuk kelas saja dulu." Gempa memutuskan. Ketiganya berjalan bersama.

#HBDOurHero

"Jangan diulangi lagi. Sebagai ketua kelas, jadilah contoh yang baik," kata bu Zilla sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baik, bu."/ "Baik, bu."

Gempa dan Taufan menjawab bersamaan, sedangkan Halilintar tampak melamun.

"Ekhm! Halilintar..."

"A-ah. Iya, bu."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas."

Gempa berterimakasih lalu membungkuk singkat sebelum berbalik keluar dari ruangan. Taufan tampak menyeret Halilintar untuk keluar, setelah tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada guru di ruangan tersebut.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing, Taufan dan Gempa terlihat lega. Namun, tidak dengan Halilintar. Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang bingung, lalu mengangguk.

"Kak Hali kenapa, sih? Melamun terus," tanya Taufan.

Halilintar tersentak, menoleh ke sampingnya. Taufan dan Gempa menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa takut ditatap seperti itu oleh adiknya.

"A-aku...Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya gugup.

"Jangan bohong," kata Gempa tegas.

"Ah, aku sudah sampai. Aku duluan," Halilintar mengalihkan.

Saat membuka pintu Halilintar tidak langsung masuk, bingung karena kelasnya kosong hanya ada tas teman-temannya di atas meja masing-masing. Ia membuka pintunya semakin lebar, ada tulisan di papan tulisnya.

TUGAS PELAJARAN KIMIA

KERJAKAN HALAMAN 110-112

DI LAB KIMIA

Halilintar mengangguk. Ia kembali menutup pintu kelasnya dan heran melihat kedua adiknya masih berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Masuklah," katanya kepada Taufan dan Gempa.

"Kakak sendiri kenapa keluar?" tanya Taufan, Gempa mengangguk.

"Ada tugas, aku harus ke lab kimia. Masuklah, aku duluan. Bye, " jawab Halilintar lalu berbalik menuju lab kimia yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Halilintar akhirnya sampai setelah marathon naik tangga dari lantai dasar sampai lantai tiga ini. Masih ada sekitar limabelas menit lagi sebelum pulang, iya mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya setelah mendapat izin masuk dari dalam. Ia menutup kembali pintunya lalu berjalan ketengah ruangan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALILINTAR!"

DOR! DOR!

Tubuhnya menegang, wajahnya berubah pucat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, hari dimana seharusnya ia menjauh dari semua orang. Tapi, hari ini...

Dadanya sesak, perutnya berputar serta lututnya bergetar. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, benda itu...rasa takut itu...kembali.

Teman-temannya bingung dengan reaksi Halilintar, bukan ini yang mereka harapkan. Seorang gadis, Salah satu dari mereka berseru untuk menghentikan ini. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menghampiri temannya yang tampak syok berat. Dia Ying, teman sekelas sekaligus rivalnya.

"Ha-Hali..?"

Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung bergerak mundur, sampai akhirnya punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok dibelakangnya. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, ia pun merosot meringkuk di lantai dengan tangan menutupi kepalanya.

Sesuatu –sebuah tangan menyentuhnya.

"..!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Ying terkejut, menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia tidak menyangka Halilintar akan berteriak histeris seperti ini.

"PERGI! PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU! PERGIII!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGII!" PERGII!"

"Bagaimana ini!? Bagaimana ini!?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu panik.

"Gopal! Panggil Taufan ataupun Gempa untuk kesini! CEPAT!" Gopal langsung pergi keluar mencari salah satu saudara Halilintar.

Gopal melihatnya. Dua orang pemuda berwajah sama dengan teman sekelasnya berlari ke arahnya.

"TAUFAN! GEMPA! SINI!" panggilnya keras.

#HBDOurHero

"Masuk, yuk," ajak Gempa.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," kata Taufan pelan, menatap kepergian kakaknya.

"Tenang, kak. Kak Hali pasti baik-baik saja,"

 _Mungkin._ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Taufan tahu Gempa juga ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Ya sudah. Kita masuk saja dulu," putus Taufan kemudian.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, kak."

Gempa menarik tangan Taufan, kakaknya akan bertanya tapi Gempa lebih dulu menunjuk papan diatasnya. Dipasang didepan pintu kelas yang ditempati Gempa.

FOR XI-B AND XI-C

"Oh? Kelas kita digabung? Ada apa, ya?" tanya Taufan,tidak biasanya sekolah ini menggabungkan kelas.

"Masuk, yuk." Taufan memasuki kelas lebih dulu diikuti adiknya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAUFAN."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEMPA."

Gempa mencengkram lengan Taufan erat. Sang kakak mengerti isyarat yang disampaikan adiknya dan ia menarik Gempa keluar.

"KAMI ADA URUSAN SEBENTAR! PERGI DULU YA?! BYE," teriak Taufan kepada semuanya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang terlihat heran.

"TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KEJUTANNYA!"

Hanya satu tujuan mereka saat ini. Halilintar. Kakak pertama mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya dari trauma mimpi hari itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terlambat.

"TAUFAN! GEMPA! SINI!"

Keduanya melihat salah satu teman sekelas Halilintar melambai panik kepada mereka. _Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi._ Pikir keduanya.

"Ada apa Gopal?" tanya Gempa cemas.

"Hali."

DEG

"Dia..dia terus berteriak. Tidak mau kami dekati, jadi aku mencari kalian."

Benar.

Taufan dan Gempa berlari menuju lab kimia.

SRETT!

Pintu digeser dengan kasar, Taufan langsung memasuki ruangan. Teman-teman sekelas Halilintar menyingkir memberi jalan untuk dilalui Taufan.

"Kak Hali!"

Gempa masuk mengekor dibelakang kakak keduanya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Halilintar yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kalian semua. Tolong keluar."

Perintah mutlak dari Taufan. Semua terkejut mendengar nada perintah itu darinya.

"Taufan, tapi-.."

"Ying, keluar."

"O-oke."

"Oh. Singkirkan juga balon-balon ini," kata Taufan, menujuk kumpulan balon di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Taufan menutup pintu ruangan setelah memastikan semua teman sekelas Halilintar keluar. ia berbalik membantu Gempa menenangkan Kakak pertamanya.

Keadaan Halilintar saat ini jauh lebih parah. Tubuh yang bergetar hebat, mata yang sangat merah, kulit yang sedingin es bahkan bibir dan kuku-kukunya nyaris membiru. Kakak pertamanya masih terus menangis sesenggukan.

Taufan melepaskan jaket lalu memakaikannya pada Halilintar, berharap sedikit membantu menaikkan suhu tubuh kakaknya itu dan ikut memeluknya. Yang Halilintar butuhkan saat ini bukan sekedar kata-kata penenang, dia membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Taufan dan Gempa melepas pelukannya pada Halilintar saat dirasa kakaknya itu lebih tenang.

"Kita pulang sekarang? Kakak kuat berjalan?"

Taufan bertanya hati-hati dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari Halilintar.

Tangan Halilintar bergerak melepaskan jaket Taufan lalu mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya. Taufan heran, namun melihat tatapan kakaknya ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya ia menerima jaket tersebut lalu memakainya kembali.

Halilintar berdiri perlahan dibantu Gempa disisi kanan dan Taufan disisi kirinya. Belum dua langkah berjalan tubuh Halilintar merosot, Taufan dan Gempa sigap menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kita disini dulu, ya. Kakak masih terlalu lemah berjalan," ujar Gempa khawatir, Halilintar menggeleng.

"Kita...pulang sekarang. Aku..lelah," kata Halilintar pelan. Suaranya habis setelah berteriak tadi.

"Gempa benar. Kita istirahat dulu ya, kak." Taufan ikut membujuk, sekali lagi Halilintar menggeleng matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak..kumohon, kumohon...bawa aku pulang...aku, aku takut," Halilintar kembali terisak.

"O-oke, oke. Kita pulang sekarang, kakak jangan nangis lagi, ya?" Halilintar mengangguk.

"Terima...kasih.."

Akhirnya keduanya membawa Halilintar pulang, meski harus dipapah.

#HBDOurHero

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Taufan sudah akan bertanya, tapi diurungkannya saat kakak tertuanya memberi isyarat menujuk sesuatu tepat didepannya. Taufan mematung.

"It-itukan.." Taufan menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia yakin kedua saudaranya juga mengerti.

"Mobil papa." Gempa melanjutkan dengan pelan.

Ketiganya tersenyum senang. Orangtuanya bekerja diluar kota yang hampir satu tahun tidak mereka jumpai kini telah kembali. Bahkan, terlihat Halilintar juga telah melupakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah satu jam yang lalu dan sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik meski sedikit lambat.

Mereka segera memasuki rumahnya, tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

Ckrek.

"SURPRISE!" ucap sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah kedua orangtuanya. Sang ibu berlari mendekati anak-anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Anak-anak mama sudah pulang," kata seorang wanita paruh baya khas dengan hijab merah mudanya, sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

Taufan dan Gempa langsung menghambur memeluk erat sang ibu, melepaskan kerinduan mereka selama ini. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya berdiri canggung di dekat ketiganya.

"Hali, kamu tidak merindukan mama? Sini."

Halilintar berjalan mendekat, memeluk ibunya erat.

"Aku, aku sangat merindukan mama." Halilintar merasakan ibunya membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat.

"Mama juga, sayang." Sang ibu mencium lembut kening putra sulungnya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sayang, wajah kamu pucat. Kamu sakit?" tanya ibunya pelan namun khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kedinginan saja," jawab Halilintar, ibunya terlihat akan menyangkal.

"Jadi, kalian tidak merindukan papa, nih?" seorang pria paruh baya berkata dengan nada iri dan wajah cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Kami juga rindu papa, kok." Gempa dan Taufan berujar sama-sama, lalu memeluk sang ayah.

Kelima orang disana menangis haru. Gempa dan Taufan lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dari papanya. Halilintar hanya berdiri diam didepan papanya.

"Pa..,"

Sang papa tersenyum mendekati putra sulungnya lalu memeluknya. Halilintar membalasnya sangat erat, tangis rindunya tumpah dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Hehe...kamu masih sama, ya. Pemalu seperti dulu."

"Aku...rindu..papa-.."

Semua mata tebelalak kaget.

"Hali!"/ "Kak Hali!"/ "Kakak!"

Pelukan Halilintar terlepas, tubuhnya merosot namun berhasil ditahan sang ayah.

"Hali? Sadar, nak." Sang ayah menepuk pelan pipi Halilintar untuk menyadarkannya. Terlambat. Halilintar sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Boboiboy segera menggendong putra sulungnya. Sekilas ia sempat melihat kondisi mata Halilintar yang tidak begitu baik dan ia baru menyedari wajah anaknya begitu pucat. Setelah membaringkan Halilintar diatas kasurnya, Boboiboy mengecek kembali kondisi mata anaknya tersebut.

#HBDOurHero

Gempa baru saja keluar dari kamar kakak tertuanya. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu tapi kakaknya itu masih belum juga sadar. Ia hanya berniat mengambil minum saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Melamun. Gempa memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

"Pa..," panggil Gempa pelan.

"Ya?" Boboiboy menoleh.

Gempa sebenarnya masih ragu apakah ia harus menanyakannya sekarang juga atau menunggu waktu lagi. Dari cara ayahnya langsung merawat Halilintar, terlihat bahwa ayahnya itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Dan itu membuat Gempa semakin penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kak Hali sebenarnya?" tanya Gempa to the point.

"Dia hanya kelelahan-.."

"Pa, aku serius. Mana janji papa?" kata Gempa dingin. Pria yang dipanggil papa itu menatapnya bingung. "Jangan bilang papa melupakannya. Papa janji akan menceritakan semuanya saat papa pulang. Dan sekarang aku menagihnya," lanjut Gempa agak kesal.

"Oh, iya. Papa ingat," kata Boboiboy kemudian. Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya. "Ajak Taufan. Papa tunggu di perpustakaan," lanjutnya setelah terdiam cukup lama lalu beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Gempa masih diam di tempatnya, setelah sang ayah menghilang dari pandangannya baru ia bangun untuk memanggil kakaknya.

SKIP

"Jadi?"

Taufan sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana hening diantara mereka bertiga. Ya. Ketiganya kini telah berkumpul di perpustakaan.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu penyebab Halilintar phobia balon?" tanya Boboiboy.

Gempa mengangguk tidak sabar, sedangkan Taufan terlihat bingung sebentar namun kemudian mengangguk juga.

"Hah...baiklah. jadi ..."

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun sedang berjalan disamping pria yang ia panggil papa. Terlihat begitu ceria dengan senyum khas anak-anak di wajahnya dan sesekali kaki kecilnya melompat sambil terus menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Anak kecil itu mengenakan stelan hitam-merah yang memang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Sebenarnya kedua adiknya juga ikut, mereka sedang menaiki berbagai wahana permainan yang ada disana ditemani ibunya. Ia yang sudah bosan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama ayahnya._

 _"_ _Pa, Hali mau ecsklim,"_

 _"_ _Hm? Eskrim?" anak kecil bernama Hali itu mengangguk antusias._

 _"_ _Oke, ayo kita beli," kata ayahnya sambil menarik Hali ke tempat penjual eskrim di sebrang jalan. Tapi Hali menggeleng, sang ayah mengernyit._

 _"_ _Hali disini caja pa, belikan untuk Upan dan Gempa juga, ya," katanya._

 _"_ _Oh, baiklah. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum papa datang dan jangan ikut siapapun yang kamu tidak kenal," pesan sang ayah. Hali mengangguk._

 _Ayahnya tersenyum lalu membawa Hali ke bangku taman untuk duduk lalu mengusap kepalanya sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana._

 _Di tempat penjual eskrim_

 _"_ _Eskrimnya 3, rasa cokelat, vanila dan stroberi."_

 _Sang ayah tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Taman itu sangat ramai sehingga anaknya tidak terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia merasakan firasat buruk._

 _"_ _Boboiboy?" pikirannya teralihkan oleh suara famliliar yang memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Eh, Amar deep. Apa kabar?" katanya, tersenyum kepada rekan kerjanya itu._

 _"_ _Oh, baik. Sedang refreshing?"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku dan Yaya sedang mengajak anak kami bermain di taman ini," jawab ayah Hali yang ternyata bernama Boboiboy ini._

 _"_ _Oh, hati-hati ya. Kudengar taman ini sedang tidak aman, korbannya anak-anak. Modus mereka adalah dengan memberikan mainan atau makanan kesukaan anak-." tiba-tiba ponsel Amar Deep berdering, tanda panggilan masuk._

 _"_ _Iya halo...Iya aku akan kembali sebentar lagi...Iya...iya...oke, bye...iya,"_

 _"_ _Siapa?" tanya Boboiboy._

 _"_ _Oh, biasa, Suzy menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa pesanku tadi," Boboiboy mengangguk lalu kemudian teringat anaknya yang ia tinggalkan sendiri di bangku taman. Boboiboy bergegas mengambil pesanannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Di taman_

 _"_ _Hai, adek mau balon? Paman punya dua," seorang pria datang menawarkan balon berwarna biru dan kuning kepadanya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak scuka balon," jawab Hali._

 _"_ _Oh, ya? Tadi paman lihat ada dua anak yang mirip kamu, apa kalian bersaudara?"_

 _Hali mengangguk. Pria didepannya terlihat kaget, tapi langsung tersenyum._

 _"_ _Apa mereka juga tidak suka balon?" tanyanya. Hali teringat sesuatu._

 _"_ _Mmm,,..scuka," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat kemudian._

 _"_ _Nah, ini kamu berikan untuk mereka saja. Lagipula, sepertinya ini warna kesukaan mereka," katanya. Hali terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima kedua balon itu. Ia terlihat senang._

 _"_ _Telimakascih, paman," kata Hali riang._

 _"_ _Hm. Sama-sama, dek. Paman pergi dulu, ya," kata orang itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Halilintar. Tanpa Halilintar sadari, pria itu menyeringai._ Kena kau, Boboiboy.

 _Halilintar memainkan kedua balon yang ada ditangannya saat kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu didalam balon itu. Ia mendekatkan balon itu ke wajahnya terlihat kepingan-kepingan kecil dan bening didalamnya._

 _"_ _Apa ini untuk ulang tahun? Eh, balonnya!" Hali terkejut saat balon kuning yang ada di tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terbang tertiup angin kencang sesaat tadi. Ia berusaha berlari mengejar balon itu sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menangkapnya. Halilintar menyadari sesuatu, ia tersesat. Tempat ini begitu sepi._

 _Halilintar kecil berjalan perlahan, berusaha mengingat jalan untuk kembali ke tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia kembali memperhatikan dua balon ditangannya, matanya berbinar saat melihat benda-benda kecil dalam balon itu berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari. Didekatkannya kedua balon tersebut kearah wajahnya, ekspresi ketakutannya menghilang digantikan senyum riang yang terlukis di wajah imutnya saat ini._

 _Sinar matahari yang terik hari itu telah merusak kebahagiaannya._

 _DOR! DOR!_

 _"_ _AAAAAAA! PAPA!"_

 _Kedua balon itu meletus dan benda didalamnya muncrat keluar mengenai matanya. Hali merasakan perih luar biasa pada kedua matanya setelah ia menguceknya agak keras karena terkejut dan ia juga merasakan cairan keluar darinya, entah apa. Ia berusaha berdiri, berniat mencari bantuan._

 _DUK!_

 _BRUK!_

 _Namun memang bukan keberuntungannya. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Hali merasakan kepalanya menabrak sesuatu dengan keras sehingga ia merasa begitu pusing._

 _"_ _Pa...pa...to..tolong.."_

 _Setelah itu dia sudah tidak mengingat apapun lagi._

 _._

 _Hatinya semakin cemas saat mendapati anaknya tidak ada di tempat terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Ia berlari dari sana, dan matanya terbelalak saat menemukan sosok anak kecil berbaju merah-hitam jatuh telungkup dan tidak bergerak lagi di bagian taman yang sepi. Ia segera menghamirinya._

 _Saat membalikkan tubuh anak yang dijumpainya itu tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Anak itu, Halilintar. Anaknya. Dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Boboiboy merasa takut._

 _"_ _Halilintar! Bangun, nak. Hali, kamu dengar papa!?"_

 _Boboiboy mengguncang anaknya. Rasa bersalah menyelusup kedalam hatinya. Ia merasa telah menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk anaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Saat akan membawa Halilintar pergi, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tertindih tubuh anaknya. Ia terkejut setelah menyadari benda apa itu. Sisa-sisa balon yang sudah pecah. Ia mengambil bagian yang sedikit lebih besar dari bagian lainya. Rasa terkejutnya semakin bertambah saat menemukan sesuatu pada bagian itu. Kepingan kaca tipis kecil._

 _Boboiboy melempar benda itu lalu segera membawa anaknya pergi. Dipangkunya Halilintar didalam mobil sembari ia mengemudikannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah sakit. Sesekali ia mengalihkan fokusnya kepada anak dalam pelukannya. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya bahkan sudah mengotori jaket yang ia kenakan._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _APA!? Kenapa baru mengabariku sekarang!?" teriak seorang wanita di sebrang telepon._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Yaya, aku terlalu panik tadi. Jadi aku langsung membawa Hali ke rumah sakit."_

 _"_ _Aku akan segera kesana."_

 _"_ _Oke, hati-hati Yaya."_

 _"_ _Oke."_

 _._

 _Derap langkah kaki cepat menggema di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang wanita dengan stelan kasual berwarna biru berjalan menggandeng dua anaknya di kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Langkah yang terlalu cepat membuat kedua anaknya kesulitan untuk mengimbangi namun tak satupun yang berani menegur wanita yang mereka panggil mama itu._

 _"_ _Ah, Boboiboy. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yaya khawatir._

 _Boboiboy menunduk sedih. Yaya semakin khawatir, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan suaminya lembut._

 _"_ _Boboiboy, kenapa?" Boboiboy mengangkat kepala, tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya._

 _"_ _Kalian temani kakak didalam, ya. Mama sama papa mau bicara sebentar," kata Boboiboy._

 _"_ _Kakak kenapa, pa?" tanya Taufan_

 _"_ _Kakak sakit. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Jadi, kalian temani ya?"_

 _"_ _Umm..." keduanya mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum mengusap kepala kedua anaknya._

 _"_ _Jaga kakak baik-baik, ya," Taufan dan Gempa mengangguk siap, keduanya berjalan memasuki tempat Halilintar dirawat._

 _"_ _Jadi?" Yaya bertanya tidak sabar. Ia terkejut saat suaminya langsung memeluknya erat lalu menangis di bahunya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik. Maafkan aku!"_

 _"_ _Boboiboy, kenapa!? Jangan membuatku semakin takut!" Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"_ _Kata dokter...kaca-kaca itu telah menghancurkan kornea mata Hali. Itu...itu artinya anak kita tidak akan bisa, melihat...lagi. Selain itu..,donor mata yang sesuai dengannya sangat langka. Dan benturan di kepalanya membuat Hali hilang ingatan. Saat ini..kondisinya masih kritis," jelas Boboiboy._

 _Yaya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya._

 _"_ _Permisi. Anda keluarga dari pasien didalam?" tanya seorang perawat yang baru saja datang._

 _"_ _Iya. Kami orangtuanya."_

 _"_ _Dokter meminta untuk bertemu anda di ruangannya."_

 _"_ _Oh. Baiklah. Saya akan segera kesana."_

 _"_ _Aku ikut," kata Yaya saat melihat Boboiboy akan pergi sendiri._

 _"_ _Kamu jaga Hali saja, aku akan langsung mengabarimu nanti."_

 _"_ _O-oh baiklah,"_

 _SKIP_

 _"_ _Jadi, ada apa dokter memanggil saya?"_

 _"_ _Begini, saya baru saja mendapat info dari rumah sakit nasional Singapura. Mereka menawarkan agar anak anda dirujuk kesana. Disana sudah menyediakan teknologi medis terbaru, transplantasi kornea buatan. Kornea buatan ini sudah diuji badan kesehatan dunia, Sudah tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya. Jadi, anak anda memiliki kemungkinan untuk sembuh. Kornea ini juga bebas dari reaksi penolakan tubuh, karena dibuat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya. Penggunaan ditambah_ softlens _membuat penglihatannya maksimal seperti kornea mata asli. Bagaimana?" jelas dokter panjang lebar. Boboiboy terdiam, tampak mempertimbangkan keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya._

 _"_ _Saya terima," jawab Boboiboy mantap, ia pun berjabat tangan dengan sang dokter._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu," kata ayahnya mengakhiri cerita.

Taufan dan Gempa terdiam. mereka tentu masih ingat kejadian setelah itu. Ayah dan kakaknya pergi selama satu bulan, yang tidak mereka ketahui kemana. Sekarang mereka paham apa yang terjadi kepada Halilintar.

"Ja-jadi...kak Hali sebenarnya...?" Gempa bertanya syok. Ia tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia yakin ayahnya mengerti. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat ayahnya mengangguk. Halilintar sebenarnya buta.

Taufan jadi teringat saat ia menemukan kotak _softlens_ milik kakaknya didalam lemari saat akan mengobatinya.

"Tapi, saat kakak pulang dia menyapa kami seperti biasa. Bukankah seharusnya kakak tidak mengingat kami? Dan seharusnya kak Hali tidak takut pada balon jika memang tidak mengingatnya," tanya Taufan.

"Selama satu bulan di Singapura, papa membantunya mengingat beberapa hal."

"Dan setelah peristiwa itu, Hali sering mengalami mimpi seperti yang kamu ceritakan, Gempa. Mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya setiap mendekati hari ulang tahunnya. Makanya, selama ini Halilintar tidak pernah masuk sekolah saat hari ulang tahunnya karena kondisinya akan drop."

Keduanya lagi-lagi terdiam. Baru menyadari ini. Dimana mereka selalunya akan mendapat kejutan ulang tahun di sekolah hanya berdua. Tidak pernah sekalipun Halilintar hadir, kecuali hari ini. Tersentak. Hari ini hari ulang tahun mereka. Biasanya, walaupun sakit Hali tetap memberikan kado untuk mereka yang telah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Keduanya menyesal tidak menyadari hal ini. Taufan dan Gempa merasa mereka telah menjadi saudara yang jahat untuk Halilintar. Perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuk mata mereka. Menangis dalam diam.

"Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Hali sebenarnya tidak mengingat insiden balon itu. Papa dan mama sengaja tidak memberitahunya sampai sekarang karena mungkin akan membuat mentalnya terguncang."

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terguncang saat mengetahui dirinya sebenarnya buta dan saat ini hidup dengan bantuan alat medis tanpa disadarinya.

"Eh? Jika tidak mengingatnya kenapa kakak jadi phobia balon? Seharusnya biasa saja, 'kan?" tanya Gempa

"Kata psikiater, ingatannya tentang balon itu tidak hilang. Hanya saja tersimpan jauh di alam bawah sadarnya. Halilintar mengalami serangan panik dan histeris itu diluar kesadarannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya."

Taufan paham mengapa Halilintar tidak mengingat apa yang dia alami tiga hari yang lalu.

"Lalu, _softlens_ itu? Bagaimana kak Hali mau menggunakannya?" tanyanya. Ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

"Papa hanya perlu memberitahu karena matanya sensitif, jadi dia memerlukan _softlens_ untuk melindunginya. Sudah, ayo ke kamar Hali, kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya. Pesan papa, bersikaplah biasa ketika bertemu nanti. Anggap saja kalian memang sudah tahu sejak lama, atau bahkan tidak pernah tahu."

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Hali mencari kalian sejak tadi," tanya Yaya setelah selesai menyuapkan makanan kepada anaknya.

"Aku tidak mencarinya, kok," Hali berkata sedikit gugup.

"Baru kami tinggal sebentar sudah rindu?" Taufan menyeringai jahil. Wajah Halilintar memerah.

"Sudahlah, kak Hali sedang makan," Gempa menengahi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi sekali Gempa dan Taufan pergi ke kamar Halilintar. Membangunkannya paksa.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Hali dengan suara serak, mengantuk.

"Melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan," kata Taufan berbelit.

"Langsung saja. Ada apa?" Halilintar tidak sabar.

"Oh, oke. Tunggu sebentar," kata Gempa misterius, menatap Taufan lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Halilintar terlonjak, bangun mendadak. Gempa dan Taufan memeluk Halilintar.

"Tenang, kami tidak menggunakan balon, kok," kata Taufan.

"Terimakasih selalu ada untuk kami." –Gempa

"Terimakasih selalu melindungi kami." –Taufan

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya." –Gempa

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi kakak terhebat untuk kami." –Taufan

"Kami sayang kak Halilintar." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Halilintar terharu.

"Terimakasih...terimakasih...karena kalianlah aku seperti ini. Terimakasih Taufan, Gempa."

Ketiganya saling mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ingin terpisah lagi. Halilintar akhirnya lebih dulu melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah lemari baju, mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama, ia pun kembali dengan dua buah benda ditangannya. Sebuah kado.

"Ini."

Halilintar menyerahkan masing-masing satu kado untuk adiknya. Taufan dan Gempa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi, masing-masing dari mereka mendapat dua buah kado.

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Khusus hari ini Taufan akan bersikap baik –tidak akan jahil seperti biasa.

"Ekhm! Ada yang pesta, dan tidak mengundang kita, ma."

Ketiganya menoleh, lalu berjalan menghampiri dan memeluk dua orang itu sekaligus.

"Selamat ya, sayang. Kalian sudah tambah besar." –Yaya.

"Anak papa semakin besar, ya. Sebentar lagi ketampanan papa tersaingi. Hehe,"

"Ini untuk kalian."

Ketiganya terkejut. sama sekali tidak menyadari ayahnya memangku dua buah kado dan satu buah ditangan ibunya. Mereka menerima dengan senang hati.

"Ayo buka, semoga kalian suka," kata Boboiboy, menggiring mereka duduk di kasur Halilintar.

Ketiganya begitu senang. Sebuah laptop. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka menggunakan satu laptop bersama, mereka kini memilikinya sendiri. Mereka memang kaya, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan memiliki segalanya kapanpun mereka mau. Mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan jika mereka sudah layak mendapatkannya. Mereka selalu diajari bekerja keras untuk apa yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia. ini adalah ulang tahun yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan. Meskipun terlambat karena kendala hari kemarin, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, mereka tetap bahagia. kelima orang disana kembali berpelukan, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan sebuah kata. Jika mereka boleh meminta, mereka ingin semuanya seperti ini. Selamanya.

Fin

A/N:

Happy Birthday pahlawan cilik kami, terimakasih sudah menemani kami sejak kecil.

Hai, aku author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya semua.

Aneh, ya? Ya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita. Aku bersyukur banget ternyata aku gak sendiri. Ada yang punya phobia sama*meskipun hanya di animasi*. Saya jadi kepikiran post cerita ini.

Cerita ini sebenernya inspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya. Waktu itu saya kelas 3 SD mungkin, saya gak begitu inget sih. Tapi intinya saya lagi nungguin papa beli eskrim, tiba-tiba didatengin om-om nawarin balon gratis. Udah saya tolak, tapi tetep maksa jadi ujungnya saya terima deh. Aku seneng banget pas liat ke dalemnya ada benda-benda kecil yang pas kena cahaya matahari keliatan bersinar. Tapi,balon itu tiba-tiba meletus, isinya yang ternyata kaca kecil itu muncrat ke wajah saya. Matanya gak sampe buta sih, tapi jadi sensitif banget.

Uuh. Pokoknya hati-hati ya, jangan pernah ninggalin anak kecil di tempat umum, bahaya. Kejadian saya ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran buat kita semua. Jangan sampe ada korban lagi, ya.


End file.
